A playboys feelings
by xxpure nightxx
Summary: New girl, Kagome Higurashi attends Shikon High. A playboy,InuYasha, falls in love the first time he sees her. Sesshoumaru and Koga have also taken a liking to the girl. Can InuYasha get to her first?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow." Kagome looked up at her new school, Shikon High. The wind blew against Kagome, which made her thankful for wearing a denim blazer. As soon as she entered the campus, she already heard some wolf calls. The young girl rolled her eyes and walked past the group of hungry boys.

InuYasha leaned against his locker, flirting with a couple of sappy girls. The young girls stared at the young hanyou with awe. InuYasha, being the most popular guy in his school, could get any girl he sets eyes on, but of course, he had to compete with his older brother Sesshoumaru. Everyone knew Sesshoumaru, the quiet, yet alluring brother of InuYasha. They always competed to be the top, but of course Sesshoumaru always won.

Sesshoumaru just stood there, leaning against his locker glaring disgustedly at his brother flirting. Their lockers were separated by only one locker which was in the middle of them. As InuYasha dismissed the young girls so he can be alone, he set his eyes on a raven haired beauty. As he saw her walk towards him, her wide beautiful brown eyes, black, natural hair, great body form, he knew that he had to have her. Unlucky for him, Sesshoumaru also saw the girl and had set a goal to have her. The two brothers waited, wondering what she was doing. Kagome passed Sesshoumaru and opened the locker that separated the two brothers. InuYasha yelled for happiness in his head as Sesshoumaru smirked. As soon as Kagome put her books into her locker, Sesshoumaru made his move.

"You're the new student aren't you?" Kagome turned to her side. She smiled."Hai! I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you?" Sesshoumaru smirked."I'm Sesshoumaru. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled again. InuYasha just stood there glaring at his older brother. _"Damn. He beat me to it. I was gonna introduce myself before the bastard did."_ He growled a little bit.

Sesshoumaru noticed and managed to crack a smile. "So.Kagome..what's your first class?" Kagome looked down at her sheet. "Um..I have math, then chemistry, then PE, history, then English." Sesshoumaru's smile faded. _"Gr__I only have two classes with her."_

InuYasha smiled. _"Yes! __I have all my classes with her!"_ InuYasha coughed and he walked over to Kagome. "Um..I have all my classes with you. Would you like me to escort you around?" Kagome smiled. "I'd like that. Uh..by the way. I'm Kagome." As InuYasha saw her smile, he felt like melting. "I'm InuYasha." Kagome smiled again. "Uh…" She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well..I'll be seeing you later Sesshoumaru. Bye!" She waved a little bit before leaving with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru saw InuYasha smirk. He clenched his fists together, getting angrier every second.

InuYasha opened the door for their first class. "Thanks." InuYasha smiled. They found two seats next to each other and waited for their class to start. A little while later, a young girl with black hair slicked back into a tight ponytail joined them. "Hey InuYasha. Is this the new girl?" Kagome managed to smile. InuYasha nodded. Sango smiled. "Hi! I'm Sango. And you must be Kagome. It's nice to meet you. "

"Likewise" was Kagome's answer. Sango sat in front of them. As Kagome and Sango talked they were visited with another boy with black hair slicked in a small ponytail. He noticed Kagome and he approached her. He cleared his throat, stopping the conversation. "Why hello. You must be Kagome. I am Miroku." Kagome responded. "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a shake. Miroku gladly shook her hand before asking his question."Will you bear my children?" Kagome anime sweated."HUH? WHAT?" InuYasha growled at Miroku. "Give up Miroku. It's her first day." Sango stood up and slapped Miroku, giving him a bright red mark on his cheek. He laughed nervously before sitting next to Sango. Class started. As the teacher wrote something on the board, Kagome listened carefully not missing a single word as she jotted everything down in her notebook.

InuYasha paid a bit of attention, but he couldn't stop looking at Kagome. _"Kagome's really pretty. And smart too. I want her. HUH? WAIT? I want her? I'm acting like Miroku! Damn. I gotta stop hanging around him._ "

The bell rang indicating that it was time for their next class. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and darted out of the class. Sango turned to Miroku."What was that all about?" Miroku shrugged. "Beats me."

"InuYasha! Wait up! What's the rush?" Kagome ran trying to keep up with InuYasha. When she felt their hands touch, she felt a tingling sensation and blushed. InuYasha did likewise. They were silent for a while and it was killing the both of them. Kagome spoke up first."So..why were you in such a rush?" InuYasha shrugged."Just cause."

_"Baka. You wanted to hold her hand and get a seat next to her for second period."_

Kagome shrugged."Let's go." She caught InuYasha's hand in hers and they walked to second period. As soon as they entered, only two seats were left, one in the back, and one in front of the back row. Kagome happily sat in the second to last row, making her sit next to a wolf demon. The wolf turned around and saw the raven haired beauty. "Why hello. You must be Kagome Higurashi. I am the one and only Koga." Koga took his hand in hers and kissed her hand lightly. Kagome blushed. "Erm…it's..nice to meet..you" InuYasha sat there behind them growling before he exploded. "Stop flirting with her you mangy wolf!" Koga smirked. "Shut up you stupid dog. Go chase a car." InuYasha got stress marks. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Before Koga could answer back a girl with long black hair, short shorts, and a tank top came over to InuYasha."INUYASHA! I missed you so much!" InuYasha got annoyed.

"KIKYO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kikyo pouted. "I thought I was your girlfriend."

"You're NOT. So stay away." InuYasha grumbled. "Hmph," was her only reply. As class started, Kikyo noticed InuYasha staring at the girl in front of her. _"Hm…so this bitch is trying to take __my__ InuYasha__I shall take care of that."_ Kikyo smirked, thinking of her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh geez. I don't get any of this!"_ Kagome looked at the board, then back in her notes._ "Oh no..maybe Koga will get it."_ She turned to him, noticing that he was diligently doing his work. She spoke to him in a whispered voice,"hey Koga? do you get this?" She saw him smirk. "Of course my lady. Well you see..."

InuYasha slowly watched the two. He growled a bit. _"What's that mangy wolf doing with Kagome? He better not touch her."_ Soon the bell rang. InuYasha packed his stuff and waited for Kagome, but before he could get to her Koga got to her. "Hey Kagome. What's your next class?" Kagome rumbled through her backpack and took out a sheet of paper. "PE."

"I HAVE THAT CLASS TOO! Lemme show you to your class." He took her arm and led her out of the classroom, smirking back at the angry InuYasha. Kagome looked back at InuYasha indicating that he should come. InuYasha "feh'd" and followed them.

**END OF SCHOOL**

"Free at last!" Kagome stretched her arms. "HEY KAGOME!" The girl turned around to see her best friend, Sango catching up to her. "Wanna go to the movies after school tomorrow? It's gonna be you,me,Miroku,and InuYasha."

"Sure.Well I'll see ya tomorrow!" Kagome ran to her house to get started on her work. "Hm?" Kagome heard a faint noise when she passed an ally way. "What's that?" Kagome entered the ally, not knowing what danger might happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anybody here?" Kagome heard a faint 'help' in the back. "Hello?!" She turned and saw Kikyo with blood around her chest area. "OMGOD! KIKYO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kikyo looked helpless. Kagome bent down to help her when suddenly Naraku came up from behind and slammed her to the wall. Kikyo snicked. "Good job Naraku-babe." Kagome looked at her in confusion. "What's going on?" Kikyo smiled. "Trying to take InuYasha? Well I'll teach you a lesson." Kikyo slapped Kagome in the face and then ripped some of her clothes off. Kagome tried screaming but Naraku had his hand over her mouth. After Kikyo was done torturing Kagome, Naraku and her left Kagome there. Kagome went home and found a note on the door.

_Kagome,_

_Souta, Grandpa, and I have gone to go visit your auntie. She seemed very sick and I had to go take care of her. I know that you will be responsible and take good care of yourself. I left you with some money and my credit card. We will be gone for about 3 weeks. Be careful!_

_Love, Mom._

Kagome sighed and groaned from her pain. She went to her bathroom and gave herself a nice bath. She massaged some of her wounds and cried a little. "Why me?" After she was done crying and soaking she bandaged her wounds and went to sleep.

sry its kinda short im really busy and stuff. but i'll make sure to make the next chapter is longer :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kagome went to school scared. InuYasha snuck up behind her. "Boo!" Kagome screamed and slapped him. "What the hell Kagome!"

"OH..GOMEN INUYASHA!" She fell on the floor. InuYasha grabbed her. "Kagome? Are you alright?" He was worried. "Uh yea.. sorry for hitting you InuYasha." She stood up and walked to school. He followed her. "Kagome.."

They arrived in school and took their usual classes.

:After school:

"KAGOME!" Her best friend Sango ran after her. "Hey? Ya ready to go? InuYasha and Miroku are waiting for us." Kagome trembled a bit after what Kikyo said. "Uh.." She fake coughed. "I can't go..I'm sick. Sorry Sango." She ran the other way avoiding InuYasha. Sango ran up to the guys. "Wheres Kagome?" Sango nodded no."Somethings wrong with her..i'm worried." InuYasha darted after Kagome. He followed her to her house. He climbed the tree and went inside Kagome's room. "Kagome.." Kagome turned and saw him. "InuYasha.." She said weakly. "Why aren't you with the others? Don't be worried about me."

"Kagome..we're all worried. What's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms and held her. Kagome sobbed and told him about Kikyo and Naraku. InuYasha growled. "That bitch.." He pulled her out of the hug and looked into her eyes. "Kagome..I'm sorry about not being able to protect you when you were hurt. I'm sorry this all happened to you. It's my fault. Kikyo wants me..but she hurt you. I'm sorry."

"INUYASHA!" She kissed him. InuYasha, startled, did nothing. But he kissed her back after it went away. He put his arms around her waist and deepend the kiss. _"It's not your fault InuYasha.."_

_"I love you Kagome..I will always protect you."_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome and InuYasha walked to school together. InuYasha had come earlier that morning to pick her up so she'd feel safe. As they entered campus they saw Kikyo walking towards them. Kagome held her breath and walked to Kikyo alone. "Kagome!" InuYasha ran after her and whispered. "Are you crazy? What if Kikyo hurts you again?"

"Don't worry InuYasha.." Soon she was face-to-face with Kikyo. "I thought I told you not to be with InuYasha.."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Hmph. We'll see about that." She smirked and left. Kagome felt like she was about to faint. InuYasha held her arm. "Kagome..she's gonna hurt you again."

"I'll be fine InuYasha..don't worry about me." She walked ahead without InuYasha. She attended her classes as usual but she couldn't get the thought of Kikyo out of her head.

_"Augh. I can't concentrate!"_ She sighed and rested her head on the table. _"What will she do to me?? No matter. I got to get concentrated."_ She diligently worked for the rest of the school day.

:After school:

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. Sango turned and saw her friend. "Yeah? Whatsup?"

"Wanna go catch a movie or something?" Sango shrugged. "Sure. Let's go." Kagome smiled. Haning out with Sango was sure to make her forget about Kikyo, but boyy was she wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

After the movie they went to the park. Sango and Kagome grabbed a swing and began to talk. "Sango?"

"Hm..?"

"Nothing." She sighed and swinged slowly. Sango just looked at her. "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

Sango shrugged and just began to swing.

**HAVING WRITERS BLOCK --x Sorry.. next chapter will be longer**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome arrived home. Lonely as usual. She ate some instant noodles and took a bath. After,she logged onto her aim.

**Doggyxboy:** Kagome?

**HigurashixSama:** Yea?

**Doggyxboy:** Are you okay? You seemed weird today.

**HigurashixSama:** I'm fine..dont wry.

**Doggyxboy:** Well..wanna hang out this sat?

**HigurashixSama: **Not sure..i might have plans w/ sango..wanna hang with us with miroku?

**Doggyxboy:** sure!

**HigurashixSama: **:

**Doggyxboy:** wat time?

**HigurashixSama:** ask Sango.

**Doggyxboy:** alright. call you later

_Doggyxboy has signed off._

Kagome did the same and dropped on her bed. She rolled over to her back and looked at the ceiling. She thought about Kikyo and her plots.

Sigh.."I better be careful tomorrow at school." She rolled onto her side and read the clock. 11:15 . She rolled once more onto her back and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome walked to school as usual. "Hm..nothing. When's Kikyo going to strike?" She sighed. She entered her school and met up with Sango. They walked and talked as they went to their lockers. Suddenly as Kagome opened her locker, dead frogs piled out of her locker. "KYA!!" WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome looked inside her locker and saw all of her books damaged badly and all of her homework papers ripped. She heard cackling in the back. "KIKYO!"

"I told you I'd get back at you for trying to steal InuYasha."

"KIKYO!" Sango yelled. "What the fuck is your problem?! Why can't you understand that InuYasha doesn't like you! Oh my gawd..are you demented?!" Kikyo snapped back. "Shut up! Or you're next!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Sango yelled, but Kagome stopped her. "Thanks Sango..but I can take her by myself. "hmph." was all kikyo said as she crossed her arms. She sighed. "Kikyo..I would never try and steal someone else's boyfriend. But, you and InuYasha never dated. And me and InuYasha aren't dating. So backoff."

"HMPH. WELL..THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY.. I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU." with that last word, Kikyo stomped to her first class. Kagome grumbled under her breath and slammed her locker door. "K..Kagome..How are you going to explain your homework and textbooks...?" Kagome shrugged and ran for her first class. InuYasha noticed her coming through the door, trying to hide her tears._"Whats wrong with Kagome.? Wheres her books and homework..?"_ Kagome took her usual seat next to InuYasha and hid her face in her arms. InuYasha tapped Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome..what's wrong?" Kagome mumbled. 'Nothing.' InuYasha got worried and angry. "Just tell me." he said a little more harshly. "No!" was Kagome's only reply. InuYasha gave up and sat back down on his seat.

"Class. Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 708." Everyone took out their textbooks, except Kagome. "Kagome..where is your textbook.?"

"Uh..they were destroyed."

"And by who..?"

Kagome wanted to say Kikyo but couldn't. "Um..my cat..accidently..ripped the book apart." The class snickered. "Kagome..that textbook is worth $500. Can you pay for that?" Kagome sighed. "I'll try."

"Okay..well by then. Please share books with InuYasha." Kagome nodded and leaned over to InuYasha. InuYasha kept wandering off in class, knowing that Kagome wasn't the kind to leave her textbook where her cat could get it. And..WHEN DID SHE GET A CAT?" InuYasha nodded off until the bell rang.


End file.
